


Memory of Yesterday

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Johns thoughts after the call from Jean, M/M, Podfic Available, idk what to tag this there isn´t much happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: set after this fic: https://krey-9-jorce.tumblr.com/post/172311512735/disclaimer-i-only-write-headcanons-ideas-the





	Memory of Yesterday

John had been so surprised by Mr Du- Jeans call. It was funny calling him by his first name, still felt foreign. It had seemed as if he hadn't thought too much about calling him, maybe it had been more of a spontaneous thing? He smiled to himself. To think a man like Jean called him by instinct and then fell asleep mid-conversation. Still feeling warm deep inside he went to sleep.

  
When John woke up the next morning he lay in bed, staring out the window and thought about the last night. Jean intended to visit him. He wanted to see him. And not as his patient on top of that. He wondered where this would lead. What would happen if they met in a non-professional setting? He was sure that now that they were on first name basis things had already changed. But it would still be different to meet in person. To see Jean's reaction to hearing him say his name. Maybe he was had been imagining things during their conversation. He had been rather tired. Especially towards the end, it had seemed as if Jean enjoyed listening to him, that his voice helped him relax. Unwind from the long exhausting day that had been behind him.

  
John sighed and shifted under the covers. Should he call Jean in the evening? He thought about when it was best to call him. He tried to remember if the time zone in France was one hour later or earlier. Then it came to his mind, where Jean was it was one hour later. Good. Then he would be able to call him earlier.  
With a low simmer of anticipation in his belly, he got up to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos and comments if you liked this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Memory of Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948708) by [broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal)




End file.
